That Day By the Lake
by UnicornsShitRainbows
Summary: Just a short little one-shot on how Neville and Luna get together and then a little snippet on their future.


**Hola Dearies! I wanted to post this one-shot that has been so copiously hidden from me by Carlsbad :D I really hope you like it, i personally think its super cute, just cause of the unusual pairing. So unorthidox but hey. Thats the way love is rihgt? It isnt normal and it doesnt follow rules and regulations. I really do hopw you like this! Oh and BTW this i a one-shot soooooo... YA! Please Read+Review! I will ove you forever! Unless you call me a stupid idiot who shouldnt write...that would be sad...GOSH! Ims orry im rambling arent I?! Okay well on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own, Neville, Luna, The Giant Squid, Black Lake (that is what its called right?), or any other J. affiliated things.**

* * *

Neville was sitting on the edge of Black Lake, admiring the way the sun sparkled off the dark water. His mind wandered to the girl he was constantly thinking about, his crush of nine months; Luna Lovegood.

It was in the middle of these thoughts that Luna happened to pass by. She noticed Neville sitting on the bank, and could tell that someone special was on his mind, since he was surrounded by Ilamorѐs (they were the pesky insects that followed people in love). She lowered herself onto the ground next to him, and he was shocked out of his thoughts.

"Is there something on your mind?" She asked in her soft, dreamy voice.  
"Uh, no… I mean, yeah, I guess so…" He mumbled in reply.

Luna smiled knowingly and tucked one knee up to her chest. "Would you like some advice? I often have a different view on things than other people do, so maybe you could get a new perspective from me."  
Neville clasped his hands nervously as he said, "Well, I sorta like this girl, and I want to ask her out, but the thing is…I don't really think I stand a chance with her; I've liked her for a long time now. I just don't even think she's interested in dating anyone, let alone someone like me."

"Don't be silly, I'm sure lots of girls would like to go out with you. But I would like to know a little bit about her, because then I can think of the best way for you to approach her on this, although I'm sure it wouldn't matter much. Like my mother said, once you find the right person, it won't matter how or when you ask… or even if they say no, because if they truly are the right person, they will always come back to you somehow."

Neville sighed, "I dunno, she's just really different from other girls… That's what I like most about her," he said, his voice gaining confidence as he went along, "she honestly couldn't care less what others think about her. And that makes her unique, and wonderful." He blushed at the end of his description.

Luna hummed a quiet response, urging him to continue. "Well… I've liked her since last year, when I first met her. She was going on and on about the strangest things, but she was beautiful." Neville seemed lost in his thoughts as he continued. "Her voice… It's like the sound of wind chimes."

"That's quite poetic, Neville." She commented as she looked out over the lake, watching the giant squid frolicking in the water.

He remained silent, watching Luna as she thought about his words.

She looked back over and continued, "I think you should just ask her. I think if you were to tell her what you just told me, she would be quite smitten with you- if she isn't already. You're a very sweet guy, Neville. I'm sure she will say yes." Her voice had gotten gradually softer, and he seemed to be considering what she said.

"Anyways, I need to go feed the thestrals. When you're ready to ask me, I'll be waiting."

Neville stuttered out some incoherent nonsense before watching Luna turn and skip away, humming.

**Two Years Later**

Neville and Luna sat at the same spot on the lake, for what might be the last time. It was their seventh, and last, year at Hogwarts. It was the 2nd anniversary of that monumental talk, just two years ago.

"What's on your mind, Neville?" Luna half-sung, her hair shifting and falling softly as she turned her head to look at him.

He breathed deeply and let it out through his nose, "I…I'm love with this girl and I wanted to ask her something, but I'm not sure how she will respond," he said.

Luna smiled faintly, remembering that conversation so long ago, "I'm sure this girl you love loves you back, so why don't you just ask her?"

Neville hesitated, "Well…this girl is beautiful and unique and funny. She sees the world like no one else and I don't know what I would do without her, if I just so happened to scare her away by asking this…"

Luna gave him a full blown smile, "Nothing you could do could scare her away. She loves you more than you love her- there are times when she can barely see through all the Ilamorѐs swarming around her head. Just ask her Neville, she won't say no."

Neville gave her a small smile before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black felt box. He kneeled in front of her, "So…Luna. Would you marry me?" he said, his eyes hopeful and his heart beating fast.

Luna smiled a smile filled with adoration, "Of course Neville, did you really think I would say differently?" She kissed him softly on the lips before holding out her hand. He took it gently and slid the ring onto her finger. He watched her admire it, wondering if this all would have happened had it not been for that day at the lake 2 years prior.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOO waddya think? PLzzzzz tell me! First one-shot ive ever written! So plz review!**


End file.
